There is known a device for pulse current action upon the central nervous system. With the device operating under variable on-off time ratio conditions, current pulses are applied from a rhythmic action unit via a number of seriesly placed units, including a unit for separate adjustment of the repetition frequency and duration of current pulses, an intermittent analgesia unit, a unit for adjusting the duration of current pulses, a unit for varying the shape of current pulses, and a switch, to an input of a current pulse preamplification unit. With the device operating under constant on-off time ratio conditions, current pulses are applied from an output of the intermittent analgesia unit via the switch to the same input of the current pulse preamplification unit whose second input is connected to one of outputs of a patient protection unit having its other output connected to one of inputs of a unit for adjusting the value of an additional constant component whose other input is connected to an output of an additional constant component subunit of a power unit intended to supply power to all the abovementioned units, and electrically coupled to a remote-control electroanalgesia unit electrically coupled, in turn, to the current pulse preamplification unit whose output is connected to one of inputs of the unit for adjusting the amplitude of current pulses having its other input connected to the unit for adjusting the value of an additional constant component, whereas its outputs are respectively connected to the patient protection unit, a current pulse amplitude indicator and a mean current intensity indicator connected to an anode and a cathode attached in the neck area, under the mastoids, and in the forehead area, respectively (cf. USSR Inventor's Certificate No. 605,620, Cl. A 61N1/34).
The remote-control electroanalgesia unit can be used by medical staff or by a patient to increase or decrease such pulse current action parameters as the repetition frequency of current pulses, the current pulse amplitude and the value of the additional constant component. The device under review is such that the above-mentioned parameters can only be varied with the device operating under constant on-off time ratio conditions, wherefore the patient or medical staff are unable to increase or reduce the intensity of the pulse current action upon the central nervous system selectively and continuously, without causing any trouble to the patient, as would be desirable in the course of delivery or post-operation treatment (cf. USSR Inventor's Certificate No. 475,155, Cl. A61m21/00).
Man's response to pain is largely determined by his emotional state and his personal attitude towards pain (cf. A. V. Valdman, Yu. D. Ignatov, "Tsentralnye mechanismy boli" ("Central Mechanisms of Pain"), Leningrad, 1976, p. 138). By making it possible to change the pulse action intensity through varying one of the current parameters, such as the frequency, amplitude, on-off time ratio and the value of the additional constant component, one can produce a maximum anesthetization following a minimal action on the central nervous system. This is due to the fact that the patient is at rest emotionally, without being in fearful anticipiation of pain; this is also due to the fact that the electroanalgesia is carried out without any interruption by the patient himself.